


It's Too Cold

by sodapip



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Because henry is feral, Cuddling, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, PWP, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Snowed In, Song Inspired, Song fic, consensual drug use, except they share a sweater, oh my god they were stuck in a cabin, sorta?, they smoke weed, they were stuck in a cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapip/pseuds/sodapip
Summary: The mission was short and simple, but then the blizzard kicked up. Henry and Charles find themselves snowed in at the emergency military point, a cabin  in the middle of nowhere. After leaning it could be days before they are rescued, with nothing to give them Warmth, Henry finds a more... Interesting way to keep Charlie warm in the Russian Blizzard.Inspired by Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 328





	It's Too Cold

The mission was simple, Henry and Charles would be dropped off at a rogue Russian military base, they would sneak inside, cut power, and call in reinforcements to arrest the rogue soldiers. IT was fast, Charlie was a wizard with hacking the security systems, Henry was quick to handle any soldiers in the way. The power was cut and they were out in under 30 minutes. When they had arrived, it had been snowing lightly, with about an inch already sticking to the ground. Charles had laughed and thrown a dirty snowball into the back of Henry's head as they approached the base. Henry had given the pilot the most attractive, devilish smirk he's ever seen.  
"Careful Calvin. Don't get me started on snowball fights."

However, by the time they had gotten out and attempting to call in the general's forces, the snow was up to their shins and it was getting hard to see through the snow hailing down on them. Henry had begun trying to force his way through the snow to reach where the general had dropped them off when Charles stopped him. Henry tossed the pilot a confused glance. Charles just pointed in a random direction. "This way," he hummed, "There's a safety checkpoint about a quarter of a mile from here. We should be able to hole up there." Charles began leading the way there. However, after about ten minutes of trudging through the snow, which now reached close to their waists, Charles noticed Henry moving slow- Close to incapacitation. 

"Are you alright?" The pilot asked as he rushed to help Henry. The albino signed, giving a curt nod. "I'm fine. I grew up in a desert." Henry then sneezed, a small sniffle escaping him. He whispered under his breath, wiping his face on the sleeve of his trench coat. "Shit..." His voice was frustrated. There was a shuffling, and suddenly the ground disappeared beneath him. With a grunt, Charles, quite literally, swept Henry off his feet and began trudging towards the safety point. Henry could help but feel a rush of heat come to his face. He didn't know Charles was so strong. Then again, he's in the military... 

Henry found himself snuggling into Charles' arms, his eyes closing. He feels the grip around him tighten as the blizzard picks up, so he opens his eyes. He's met with the determined look on Charles' face, with such an intense stare forward through the snow. More fantasies passed by Henry's mind. He looked so good when he was passionate like this, the way his eyebrows scrunch in concentration, the little dimple on the right side of his mouth, the way his lips curled into the slightest scowl. There were several things about Charles that Henry always found himself drawn to, but it was always the way his mouth looked. His smile, the way he would stick his tongue out sometimes when flying. The little gap between his front teeth. How badly Henry just wanted to...

A bang drew the albino out of his thoughts, and he managed to pull his stare away from Charles. They seemed to have reached the safety point. It was a small wooden cabin, a few rustic-looking chairs sitting in the den, a fireplace, and an archway leading to a hallway. There was also a section of the wall leading into the kitchen, where there seemed to be a pantry, a few shelves, and a counter with a gas stove. Charles set Henry down on his feet, giving the albino a quick look over to make sure he was fine. Henry fought away the blush on his face, his mind racing with so many more thoughts.   
'There's no room for flirting here, Stickmin. You're on a mission. Keep it in your pants.'

But that felt nearly impossible, the way Charle's high-waisted short hugged his figure, despite the cold it felt like he was still trying to tease Henry with minimal clothing. It didn't help that the bomber jacket he wore, over a thick, green sweater, just made him look adorable. Henry just wanted to tear that sweater off him and...  
'MISSION, STICKMIN, FOCUS.'

There was the sound of a booting radio, from a room down the hall. Charles was already in there, trying to get a message to the general. After about a minute or so of no signal, the general's voice came through the radio. It was scratchy and very broken up, but understandable enough. 

"Charlie, Stickmin! We have your coordinates... Several days before-... There is a month's worth of ratio- Hold tight, we'll get you in seven days."

The signal cut out after that, leaving Henry and Charles in silence. Henry sighed, looking around the radio room. There was not much else they could do, just outside the window the snow was piling up, covering over half the window, Even if they tried, they wouldn't be able to leave. So, Henry and Charles just wandered for a while. Well, Charles wandered the house, learning the layout, while Henry tried to start a fire. He held the green lighter he always carried close to a balled-up newspaper, hoping to start a small flame. After several minutes of trying, Henry realized that the firepit was useless. And that's when he noticed the chill. The cold that was passing through the house, like a ghost blowing through, Jack frost really was nipping at his nose. He shivered, his teeth chattered. He wrapped his arms around himself. Despite the thick trench coat covering, he felt his temperature dropping. He glanced around for a moment, and decided to pull out his 'secret weapon of warmth.'

He held the blunt between his thumb and forefinger, holding the end to his mouth. With a few flicks of his lighter, the other end caught a blae. The albino took in a deep draw of the drug, feeling the smoke fill his system. He breathed out, and the smoke swirled around him for a moment. He chuckled deeply, realizing he was about to be dead if Charles found him.  
"So, the General was right, there was some food in the pantry! Maybe not for a month, though..."  
Ah, speak of the devil. Henry glanced to his side, spotting Charles standing in the walkway of the kitchen. He held two bowls, seemingly full of borscht. Steam rose off them. The pilot walked over and set the bowl in front of Henry, who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. The two ate in silence for a while- Charles had yet to notice that Henry was neglecting his food and taking deep draws from a mysterious cigarette. After a moment or so passed, Charles sniffed at the air.

There, now he's got it.

"Henry! Is that a weed!?" Charles seemed quite distraught, the smoke swirling between him and the albino. Henry just chuckled at the pilot, taking another draw of the blunt. "Relax, Calvin. Just something to take the edge off. Wanna try?" Henry's voice was a bit hoarse but mainly flirtatious, playful. Charles stared at the blunt that was being gestured towards. He seemed torn. He wanted to try, he had for a long time. But, he was in the army. He could get discharged for this. But... Maybe just once. A blunt between friends. That should be fine, right? He took the blunt, holding in in the web between his fore and middle finger. Henry chuckled again and showed him how to properly hold it.

He pressed the cig between his lips and took in a deep draw. He made the mistake of trying to swallow, for some reason, and began a coughing fit. Henry just grabbed the blunt from his hand, laughing at the innocent pilot. "Never smoked a thing in your life, huh?" Henry was chuckling deeply, and he could feel himself starting to... Stop caring. His mind was floating. As Charles regained his breath, Henry found himself staring at the Pilot's figure again. He was a bit skinny, but he had a bit of a curvature to his hips and thighs. He wore brown OTK boots with buckles to keep them tight on his legs and shins. He had a brown bomber jacket with a thick collar over a camo green turtleneck sweater. He seemed to finally have the effects of the drug hitting him in full swing.

The pilot was staring off into space with a bit of a blank stare, his mouth hung open just slightly. Then, he started giggling. God, that laugh. Charles looked towards Henry and pointed to the blunt. His eyes were bloodshot, but his mouth was pulled into a sweet smile. He asked for another hit, and Henry passed the blunt to him gleefully. The two went on like this for about half an hour, before the entire blunt was gone. The two just kept laughing, sharing words that weren't funny, thinking things that didn't make sense. By the time the blunt was finished, Henry had found himself sitting in Charles' lap, arms wrapped around the pilot's waist. The room felt hot, despite the blizzard outside. Charles was staring up at Henry with those chocolate brown eyes of his. Henry caught himself tracing patterns on his freckles with his eyes. Charles's hands were resting underneath Henry's shirt, his palms pressed against his stomach. His hands were cold, but it still felt so nice, just to be touched.

Henry leaned in close to Charles. Their foreheads touched, and Charles smiled. Was he... Humming? Or perhaps purring. Henry found himself chuckling again. "You're adorable, Charles." he albino didn't quite know what he was saying but he didn't care. Charles just laughed at the comment. "And I'm in love with you."

The two lost track of what happened after. Henry had pushed Charles onto his back, their lips connected in passionate, heated movement. Charles had pushed the trench coat off of Henry, and pulled his own jacket off as well, tossing both on a nearby chair. Henry kept his palms gripped on Charles' waist, his thumbs rubbing circles on the skin under his sweater. Eventually, Henry found himself with his back on the floor, everything but his short missing from his body. Charles was placed on top of him, in just his boxers and his sweater, his hips grinding against Henry in such a rhythmic way, that the albino began to doubt that the pilot was still a virgin.

A deep grunt escaped his throat as Charles continued to press against him. The way Charles' face was tainted a deep scarlet, the way his mouth hung open, the slightest bit of drool on his chin. It's like he was begging for sex without even saying a word. It didn't take Henry long to give the pilot what he wanted. He slid the dark boxers off of Charles' hips, being as gentle as he could with the innocent man. His member was already erect, the tip smothered in the tiniest bit of precum. He licked at his lips as he carefully helped Charles position himself, his mouth wrapped around Henry's member. It wasn't the longest in the room, as Charles had him beat in that department. However, Charles still seemed to be struggling, but still moved smoothly, up and down, over Henry's member. Henry let out a groan as pleasure spread over his body. His entire body felt warm, but Charles' mouth felt warmer. Slick wetness passing over his manhood.

Henry was getting to a point where he couldn't hold back anymore. But Charles seemed to be enjoying this too much, however, so Henry didn't tell him to stop. He was enjoying it too, the closeness, the intimacy. Henry couldn't hold back much longer- His voice escaped him as he hit his climax, streams of white pouring out of his member and into Charles' mouth. The pilot swallowed the whole load, his tongue dragging seductively across his lips. Oh, god, he was so hot.

Charles took a moment to let Henry recollect himself, before positioning himself over Henry's manhood. He whispered to the albino, smirking. "Are you ready..?" Henry nodded, his eyes clouded over. Charles lowered himself onto Henry slowly, warmth filling his abdomen, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. His mind felt like it was going blank. Maybe it was the weed, maybe it was just how good he felt right now, but he just felt so light and... Blank. He wasn't thinking- He was pure feeling, his hips bucking up and down as he rode the love of his life. Henry moved his hips in sync, rocking up and down for his hips to meet with Charlie's. 

Warmth spread through Charles' stomach, the knot inside him tightening. He could tell he was getting close, his voice buzzing out in pants and begging whines. He was quickening his movements, and finally, exhaustion and pure pleasure passed over him, the spring inside him unloading as he and Henry reached climax at the same time. White substance streamed out of his member, landing on Henry's chest, while he felt the warm thickness of Henry's seed filling him up. Charles slid up and laid beside Henry on the floor. The two men were fast asleep in seconds, Charle's arms wrapped around the albino's waist, and Henry's arms around his neck.

After several hours of napping, the two woke up. Both had little clothing on, but Henry was somehow pressed into Charles, both their heads poking out of the neck of his sweater. Henry smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the pilot's forehead. Charles shifted slightly, and a small smile spread on his face. Maybe this week in a blizzard would be bearable after all.

"Aw, wait, that was my only blunt..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one laugh at me if the depictions of being high is bad. I have, like Charles, never smoked a thing in my life. Only heard friends talk about the experience. I'm just baby.


End file.
